


The Long-Haired Otaku

by Josiah Von Stauffenburg (CondescedMilk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Juice - Freeform, M/M, Tongues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondescedMilk/pseuds/Josiah%20Von%20Stauffenburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lost souls meet and their lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long-Haired Otaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom/gifts), [mainland bros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mainland+bros).



He walked through the mall in a dazed state, his mind still trying to sort through what had just happened. Everything had been going so well.

He'd been on his way to a date with his girlfriend of 5 years in tow, exchanging happy smiles and anecdotes. He'd been trying to steer the conversation towards discussing his deepest desire- doing it in the butt- but his rudder seemed to be broken, as he had somehow been led off course by the very person he was trying to convince. 

And then she'd had a very sudden and tragic heart attack, which had killed her on the spot. Perhaps if she'd looked into the occasional heart pain she had experienced at times she would have been informed of her abnormal coronary artery, but alas.

And now here he was, trying to understand why. He wasn't at her side for some odd reason, but in his current state of mind, reason was not prevailing. Questions flew around inside of his head. Would he ever find love again? Would he ever find _true_ love again? Would he ever do it in the butt? No answers found him, only a deeper pit of despair in the bottom of his stomach.

Such was the emotional and mental state of one Josiah Von Stauffenburg as he found himself in FC Games. He didn't know why he was there, didn't think much of it, when suddenly, his entire world cleared up. His gaze had rested on the coat of arms of a certain fictional giant-murdering corps. Assault on Giant was his favourite anime! Could anyone else possibly share his intense love for the Korean animation?

His gaze drifted upward, moving from the cloak that bore the logo to the stringy brown hair that obscured the neck and head of its owner. That hair... it reminded him so much of his dead girlfriend. The grief washed over him once more.

Until the recent object of his attentions turned around, that is. The lack of jawline... the glasses... he was instantly in love. There was one minor flaw in his attraction. Josiah Von Stauffenburg wasn't gay. And this object of beauty was a guy. How could he be so attracted to another male? Even if said male was a wonderful specimen of human form.

Conflicting emotions pummelled his insides. The attraction was undeniable, and yet he had been raised to stick to his principles.

The long-haired otaku caught his eyes. There was a broken look in his eye which finally broke Josiah. How could he in good conscience leave this poor creature alone? It was decided.

He began to stride over to this angel of light, when an orange-juice laden girl bumped into him, spilling orange juice all over his shirt. She shouted at him, but he was too transfixed with the wonder in front of him to care.

He finished his journey to the other obviously lost soul, and introduced himself. They struck up a conversation. The other male had just lost his sister in a tragic stroke, and had come to FC Games to find solace in the things that he loved.

Josiah felt uncomfortable. His shirt, now wet, was sticking to his body, and his nipples(hopelessly erect due to the man in his close proximity[and maybe slightly due to the cold orange juice]) were painfully obvious, and the Long-Haired Otaku was eyeing his torso. The uncomfortableness remained as the Otaku ravished his wet shirt with his sight orbs, until he broke the silence finally.

“It looks like you need to wash that shirt… do you want to come to my place? I have special stuff for wet shirts” the Otaku enunciated.

Josiah was instantly put at ease. The male fairy only wished to help clean his shirt. Of course he would accept such a gracious offer he replied, and they trotted off towards the Otaku's apartment.


End file.
